


A Little in Need of Comfort

by Universal_Acid



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Food Sex, Genderbending, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universal_Acid/pseuds/Universal_Acid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili finds himself tangled in a rope and at the mercy of the company, who decide to have a little fun with him before cutting him loose.</p><p>Written for The Hobbit Kink Meme - the link to the prompt and my original fill are in the notes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="small"><b>Trigger Warnings and Disclaimer:</b> Please note the above warnings, especially regarding dubious consent. I do not condone the use of sexual coercion and understand that this is a work of fiction. All rights and privileges belong to their licensed, respective owners. This is written solely for personal reasons and not for profit.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to the following Hobbit Kink Meme prompt:
> 
> "Using a rope like a harness, Kili is supposed to be lowered from a cliff ledge to the ground(for some reason). But the rope gets caught and he's stuck dangling a few feet from the ground. Instead of cutting him loose, the company has a little fun with helpless Kili."
> 
> The original fill has been edited slightly from what I originally posted on the Kink Meme. You can find the original (less polished) version at this link: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/3393.html?thread=5981249#t5981249
> 
> ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kili was only inches above the ground when he jerked to a sudden stop.

He looked up at the rope in surprise. Then he suddenly felt quite embarrassed.

When they had come to the cliff side, the first and best idea had been his: The company would be lowered one by one by rope down the cliff until only Kili and Fili remained at the top; then, Fili would go down ahead of Kili, fixing the rope to the rock face; finally Kili, who prided himself on his climbing skills, would descend, untying the knots as he went.

But the rock had been more difficult to climb than he had anticipated, and he had slipped and fallen. Now, he was stuck. With the rope wrapped around him like a harness, he had no easy way of slipping the knots that held him until he could reach the ground.

Fili gave a snort. The company burst into laughter.  


“Fili!” Kili yelled, jerking on the rope. He squinted up in the dusky light and saw the source of his troubles. The rope was caught – no, had been _tied_ – around a protruding tree root, and Kili realized instantly that he had missed the hidden knot. Kili felt his ears redden, for he had walked straight into the prank.  


“Best climber, eh?” Dwalin gave Kili a jostle, sending him swinging. He bounced off the side of the cliff face, more annoyed than injured.

“Dwalin, just cut me down!” Kili kicked his feet. His toes scraped the gravel, but he couldn’t manage to gain a foothold on the ground below him.

“Nah, I think I’ll leave ye there, lad. It’s rather amusing.”

“Oh, now this is a sight!” Bofur came up and poked a stubby finger in Kili’s rib. Kili let out a squeal. The dwarves guffawed harder. “”Twas a smart idea ‘til now, Kili. Just how do ye expect to get yerself down?”

Kili scowled. He looked back up the cliff to where the rope was tied. The single crack in the smooth rock face was, in fact, no trivial climbing task.

“Looks like we’d best cut it,” Kili offered.

“And ruin our longest rope?” Balin asked. Even he looked amused.

“I think we should leave you here a bit,” Fili said, still laughing. “It’d be nice to have the peace and quiet.”

“Fili, once I get down from here, I’ll get you if it’s the last thing I do!”

“Well, that’s not much incentive for me to help you out then, is it?” Fili gave his brother another swing. Kili yelled out, growing more frustrated.

“Why don’t you just cut yourself down?” Bilbo asked, blind to the great humor that the dwarves now took in Kili’s predicament.

Kili reached for his sword, but Fili got to it first. The older brother pulled the blade from the sheath and tossed it on the ground, out of Kili’s reach.

“Now you heard Mister Balin,” Fili said with mock seriousness. “You’re not to cut the rope. But you _are_ the best climber, or so you say! Go get yourself free.”

“Fili, this is not funny anymore! Give me my sword!”

“Now, Kili,” Thorin said gruffly. The other dwarves grew quieter, but still could not entirely stifle their laughter. Thorin’s mouth twitched in an uncharacteristically mischievous manner. “What sort of mess have you gotten yourself into now?”

“Uncle, let me down,” Kili pleaded.

“Ah, no. I think I’m with Dwalin on this one. This is rather… entertaining.” Thorin stepped back and sat on a log, propping his feet up. “Truthfully, I’m curious to see how they’re going to treat you, now that you’re at their mercy. You really shouldn’t boast, Kili. Pride does not become you.”

“Thorin, you’re right.” Kili said, only a little sarcastically. “Now please, help me get down!”

“No. As I said, this is entertaining.”

Kili grunted angrily. He sounded petulant even to his own ears. He looked back up the rock face, gritted his teeth in determination, and started to climb. He didn’t get very far before his hand slipped, he fell again, and he bounced hard in the rope harness only to end up right back where he had been – inches from the ground. His companions laughed harder. He felt the heat rising in his face and neck at the humiliation of it.

“What _are_ we going to do with you here, anyways?” Fili had grabbed hold of his brother and was now pulling him to the side. Kili began to panic.

“Fili, don’t do that! Let me go!”

“Suit yourself! Bofur!”

As Fili let him go, Kili went swinging like a pendulum into Bofur’s arms. Bofur gave a hearty laugh and sent him flying back to Fili. Fili swung him again, and they had now made a game of it. The harder Kili thrashed, the more the other dwarves seemed to enjoy their sport.

“Come on, please!” Kili cried, getting dizzy and desperate.

Fili caught him. “Well, maybe we could make a bargain. We’ll let you down if you do something for us.”

Kili stilled. “I’m listening.”

“We’ve got this problem, see.” Fili’s voice had quieted a bit, and he leaned in close to Kili’s ear. “I think we’ve all been a little lonely lately. A little in need of comfort. It’s been a while since the Blue Mountains, and those pretty lasses with their pretty little beards… You get my meaning.”

Kili’s eyes went wide. “What’s _wrong_ with you!?” He smacked his hand on Fili’s face and pushed himself away. Again, he went swinging.

“I could use a bit ‘o comfort,” Nori said brightly.

“Wait, what are we talking about?” Bilbo’s puzzled expression betrayed his naiveté in the ways of dwarves. Balin draped an arm over his shoulder.

“Master burglar, sometimes when a young dwarf has been especially out of line and gets himself into trouble, he finds himself at the mercy of his elders. Sometimes, we play pranks. Occasionally, we ask for favors. That’s all this is.”

“I’m not giving any favors, Balin!” Kili cried.

“How else are ye gonna get down from there, laddie?” Dwalin asked.

Kili’s ears burned more furiously now. “Just give me a chance to climb up there,” he pleaded.

“I don’t think you can climb that crack,” Fili said. He placed a hand in the crack in the wall and, using his protesting brother as a foothold, he began to climb. Fili made short work of the climb and sat, triumphant, on the tree branch. “But I can.”

“There, you see?” Balin tousled Kili’s hair. Kili scowled at him. “A favor for each dwarf in the company, and you’ll be set free. And Bilbo too, if he’s interested.”

Bilbo swallowed. “Uhh, I’m not sure, Balin.” He met Kili’s eyes with a look of concern. “Just doesn’t feel right.”

“No, it happens,” Kili spat. He’d heard about these sorts of things before, and had accepted their existence as part of Dwarvish custom. Never had he imagined that he’d be the one giving favors. He looked up at his brother. “Just one, and then you’ll let me down?”

“One for everyone, aye,” Fili grinned.

Kili gave a heavy sigh. “Fine.” He muttered.

“What was that?” Óin leaned in with his ear horn. Kili had the feeling he’d heard perfectly well.

“I said, _fine!”_


	2. Chapter 2

The dwarves cheered, spirits lifted. Dwalin smacked Kili hard on the backside, sending him swinging.

“That one counts as yours, Dwalin!” Kili spat.

“Ah, I don’t think so, laddie, that’s hardly a favor. I’m just getting’ ye warmed up.”

“Now, who’s first?” Fili called down, clearly enjoying this. “Balin? Bofur? Bombur?”

“I am.”

Kili swallowed. Thorin stood up and approached him, eyes dark. He picked up the excess end of rope and grabbed Kili’s hands. Kili protested loudly and squirmed, but Thorin held him firm. He quickly tied Kili’s hands behind his back and hitched the loose end to the taut rope above his nephew. Kili found his arms held fast behind him, hoisted awkwardly upwards and backwards away from his body. Already, his shoulders had begun to ache. He glanced around at the other dwarves and recounted them in his head, hoping that somewhere they had lost a dwarf, or two, or twelve. 

They had not. It was going to be a long night.

“Now Kili,” Thorin whispered in his ear. “You’ll cry out if anything hurts, won’t you? Or maybe if something feels good?”

Kili seethed. He ground his teeth together, vowing not to make a sound. But as Thorin slid his hands over down into Kili’s trousers and began to stroke his flaccid cock, Kili stirred and began to worry if he could keep that vow.

Thorin’s lips brushed his ear. Then he felt teeth against his beard and a hot, wet tongue in the tender spot behind his jaw. He hissed and felt himself begin to grow firm in his uncle’s palm. Thorin smiled against his cheek.

“Not so bad, is it?” Thorin moved in front of Kili and took his place between Kili’s dangling legs. He nuzzled into Kili’s neck and with his free hand began to untie the lacings on his nephew’s trousers until Kili’s sex sprang forth and grew thick and hard in Thorin’s palm. Thorin smiled again at his girth. “The line of Durin, indeed.”

Kili flushed again, both from embarrassment and from the distinctly pleasurable feeling of Thorin’s rough palms on his sensitive cock. He bit his lip as Thorin swiped a thumb over his foreskin and slit and tried to ignore just how _good_ it felt.

Thorin was fully aware of Kili’s inner turmoil as he slid his hand over his nephew’s thick cock. The sight of Kili trying to deny his own pleasure was arousing in its own right, and Thorin pressed his own hard, clothed member against Kili’s sex. He undid his laces and let his massive cock free, and Kili gaped at his uncle’s sheer size. Thorin took no heed of his alarm.

“Ori, can you sew?”

“Ah, uh…” Ori stammered. 

Kili craned his neck to look at Ori. The bookish young dwarf was red as a beet, tenting in his trousers, and had been completely taken off-guard by Thorin’s question.

“Well?”

“Uh, y-yes, Master Thorin.”

“Good, because Kili’s clothes will need mending.”

Thorin pulled out his knife and cut loose the inseam on Kili’s trousers, exposing his naked backside to the cool evening air. Kili nearly gasped as Thorin circled him with a thick finger. 

“Tell me, Kili,” Thorin whispered. “Have you done this before?”

“Yes, but…” The heat in Kili’s face grew more intense. He shook his head sheepishly. “Never there.”

“So you’ve held the sword, but never the scabbard?”

Kili shook his head. Thorin seemed to shy away for a moment. To his own surprise Kili didn’t want him to, but he couldn’t bring himself to say that.

“If you ask it of me, I will stop,” Thorin said softly in his ear, only loud enough for Kili to hear.

Kili gave no answer. Instead, he hissed softly as Thorin’s finger pressed ever-so-slightly into him. It was pleasurable, but bordered on the invasive, the dangerous. It sent a delightful jolt to his cock.

“I think you’ll like it,” Thorin said softly. He looked over Kili’s shoulder. “Bombur. Oil.”

Thorin caught the bottle of oil and slicked his fingers in the thick green-yellow liquid. It smelled of tree truffle mushrooms, and Kili wondered why on earth tree truffle oil was necessary for sex. Then, as Thorin slipped a lubricated forefinger into him, Kili realized its advantage. He gasped in earnest when Thorin’s finger hooked forward and hit something sinfully sweet inside him. His breath came out in a shudder as the pleasure blossomed in him, like fire.

When Thorin pressed a second finger into him, the stretch made Kili eyes flutter closed and his head fell back. When he opened his eyes, he caught sight of Bofur a few paces behind him. The tinkerer was now tinkering with himself, shyly watching as Thorin buried his fingers in Kili’s body. The other dwarves shared Bofur’s excitement, and that excited Kili even more.

A third finger entered him and a small moan escaped Kili’s lips.

“Do you like that, Kili?” Thorin asked, voice low and husky.

“Y-yes…” Kili whispered.

“I can’t hear you.”

“Yes,” Kili said, louder. Then he yelled it. “Yes!”

“Do you want me to enter you?”

“Yes!”

Thorin pulled his fingers roughly from Kili’s body and positioned himself against the prepared entrance. With a bit of maneuvering and slow, steady pressure, Thorin finally breached Kili and slid his cock into his nephew until Kili was fully impaled upon his substantial length.

Kili’s exhale was an involuntary groan of pleasure. He was no stranger to carnality, and had been inside others this way. But he had always been terrified of taking cock himself. He’d heard how much it could hurt, how sometimes things went wrong and left dwarves bowlegged for days. But now that Thorin was buried inside him, Kili felt terribly vulnerable and exposed and found, to his surprise, that he might actually prefer taking cock than giving it. The pleasure was made all the more intense by merely knowing that the company was watching him, watching as Thorin began to move inside him, and listening intently to every little gasp and moan that escaped Kili’s open mouth. It dawned on him again that this would be a very long night indeed.

Thorin began to rock his hips into his nephew, slowly at first, but then faster when Kili made no protest. He wrapped his hand around Kili’s thigh and hoisted his nephew’s leg up over his hip, watching Kili’s face intently as he slid in and out of Kili’s hot, tight passageway.

Kili arched his back as Thorin pumped into him, soft moans now falling freely in rhythm with his uncle’s voiceless grunts. Again, that spark of pleasure shot through him as Thorin hit that sweet spot inside, and Kili gave a high, involuntary “Ah!” He moaned as Thorin wrapped a fist around his cock and slowly massaged him up and down his length, hand still slicked with oil. Each expert stroke of his hand brought Kili that much closer to blowing his load between them.

But as he peaked, Thorin clamped his thumb and forefinger hard down around the base of Kili’s shaft. Kili moaned loudly this time, nearly in pain with the denial of his release. Kili couldn’t breathe now; he could only moan in frustration as Thorin had his way with him. His uncle’s movements grew swifter, more erratic, until finally he gave a hard thrust, and another, and another, spurting hot seed into Kili.

With a filthy, slippery sound, Thorin pulled himself out. Kili groaned in protest, left unfinished, stones aching. Thorin pulled him close and softly laughed, satisfied, in his ear.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time, Kili. Thank you.”

Then, Thorin was gone. Kili grunted in frustration, still rock hard and unspent and sweating in his clothing.


	3. Chapter 3

“My turn, laddie,” Dwalin’s gruff voice was low, sultry in Kili’s ear. “My thanks to yer uncle for warmin’ ye up for me.” 

Kili moaned as Dwalin pushed into him from behind without warning. He slipped in easily, and Kili was indeed grateful for Thorin’s preparation. Dwalin plundered him with less grace or refinement than Thorin. His thrusts were short, rough, and forceful. Kili found himself savoring every one of them. 

When Dwalin reached around to take hold of Kili’s cock, he groaned loudly and his pleasure peaked again. This time, he spent himself quickly in a few arcing loads, pulsing around the thick cock still buried inside him. He gasped, and gasped, and gasped. His head lolled back onto Dwalin’s shoulder. Still, Dwalin fucked him. 

As Kili’s ecstasy slowly declined, the pleasure in his passageway began to turn to painful overstimulation. He hissed as Dwalin continued to drill into him, but he dared not ask the other dwarf to stop. Instead, he gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut until he felt the bloom of Dwalin’s seed inside him followed by the swift, harsh vacating of his exit. He clenched around nothing for a moment and gave a heavy, satisfied sigh. 

He almost asked for them to stop when another set of hands grabbed hold of his bare backside. The other dwarf must have sensed Kili’s hesitancy, for he did not enter him just then. Instead, two gnarled hands – Balin’s hands – reached around and gently began unweaving the laces on Kili’s tunic. Balin spread open his clothing, baring his chest. The cool air felt good on Kili’s sweaty skin, and Balin’s dexterous hands felt wonderful on his muscles. When Balin’s fingertips found Kili’s nipples, they expertly toyed with the little pink nubs and sent waves of pleasure cascading through Kili’s body. 

Balin traced his hand down Kili’s front and picked up his half-limp cock, then expertly began to stroke it back to full attention. It felt amazing, and it dawned on Kili that a dwarf of Balin’s age no doubt had lived long enough to perfect the acts of lovemaking. He smiled, moaned softly, and craned his neck towards his elder. 

Balin rewarded him with a long, luxurious kiss. Locked lip to lip, Balin slipped himself up into Kili’s opened passageway. As Balin breached him he continued to stroke Kili off, timing the movement of his palm with the roll of his hips such that they swayed in synchronous pleasure. Balin nuzzled against Kili, his beard scratchy and comforting against the smooth nape of Kili’s neck. He had never expected Balin to be so sensual in his ministrations, but it made him feel warm and safe and cared for. 

When Kili came, Balin came with him. 

His fourth lover was not so sensual as Balin, nor so skillful as Thorin, nor as rough as Dwalin. When Bofur gently turned Kili around and pushed him back against the stone wall, he actually seemed quite shy. 

Kili bit his lip and nuzzled against Bofur’s cheek. Bofur’s eyelashes fluttered, and Kili could see the flush rising in his cheeks. 

“Mister Bofur?” Kili whispered inquisitively, teasingly. 

“I didn’t think this’d really happen, Kili,” Bofur whispered back. “You’re so… fair. I never thought to have a chance with ye.” 

“Now, why would you think that? You’re a fine dwarf.” 

Bofur gave him a bashful grin. “Could I use yer hands? I know yer… probably sore back there.” 

Kili cocked his head. “You use whatever you want, Mister Bofur.” 

As Bofur loosened the ropes on Kili’s arms, the young dwarf had a moment to think about just how much he was actually enjoying this. It seemed to him like a sort of sexual feast, with each dwarf a different course whetting a different part of his appetite, satisfying a part of his palate he did not know he favored. He smiled with the hope that they might just take favors from him all the way to Erebor. 

“Ah,” Bofur grinned as he undid the last of Thorin’s knots. Kili felt the rope fall away from his forearms. 

Kili gave a deep groan as he stretched the tension from his shoulders. Then he wrapped one arm around Bofur’s shoulder and hooked his legs around Bofur’s waist. Kili could feel Bofur’s cock straining against the fabric of his trousers, and he smirked as he used one hand to undo the laces and pull Bofur’s cock out into his fist. 

As he began to stroke, Kili watched Bofur’s eyes for signs of building pleasure. Bofur, ever expressive, registered everything in his big black eyes. Kili soon found that if he stroked the thick vein on the underside of Bofur’s cock or circled his thumb beneath the tip, Bofur would give a little gasp and his pleasure would shine brightly in his eyes. Kili licked his lips and lowered his head, looking through his lashes at Bofur. That expression coupled with the deft motion of Kili’s fingers along the vein made Bofur moan softly with delight. 

Bofur closed his fingers around Kili’s and moved his hand faster, squeezed his fingers tighter. Kili followed his lead and Bofur bucked gently against Kili’s palm. His eyes drifted closed and his brow furrowed, and Kili leaned in and suckled the tender, furry skin beneath Bofur’s jaw. 

At that, Bofur gave a quivering “ohh-h-h!” He placed his hands on Kili’s body, simply to touch and caress and revel in the hard, rugged muscles of Kili’s frame, the gentle heaving of Kili’s chest, the radiant heat of Kili’s virility. As he climaxed he pulled Kili close, and his seed stuck to Kili’s chest hair and his own coat. 

Kili looked down at himself, his filthy soiled chest, and then back at a satisfied, grinning Bofur. He returned the smile and kissed Bofur chastely on the lips. 

Then rough hands were on him again. 

This time, he was pushed hard against the cliff face and his hands were pinned against the stone. It was Nori. 

“Struggle,” Nori commanded. 

So he did. Kili tried to wrench his wrists free from Nori’s grasp, but the dwarf was strong, too strong. Kili relaxed a bit in Nori’s grip, but his captor grabbed Kili’s jaw and glared fiercely at him. 

“I want you to put up a fight!” Nori hissed in his ear. 

So Kili obliged. He kicked out hard, and his boot collided with Nori’s side. The other dwarf caught it in one hand and used it as leverage to pull Kili in close. With his now-free hand, Kili grabbed hold of Nori’s braided beard and pulled him off balance. Nori groaned in pain, then smacked Kili hard in the face and laughed. Kili shook off the blow with a grunt and steeled himself for a fight. 

But the hardness of Nori’s groin gave him pause. 

It alarmed him that his struggles excited the other dwarf, but he didn’t see it as his place to bring down judgment. Nori had never seemed rapine until now, and had never attacked him thus; so Kili suppressed his worries and convinced himself that this was just rough, hard fantasy. 

Nori used Kili’s hesitation as an opportunity to slam him against the stone wall. Kili’s head smacked back and hit hard. Stars winked in his vision. 

“Be careful!” Someone cried. 

“He’s fine,” Nori yelled back. He pulled open his trousers. “Aren’t you?” 

“Yes,” Kili gasped. “Just don’t break anything.” 

Nori nodded. “Right, lad.” 

Then he licked his lips and forced himself on Kili. He bit down hard on the soft skin where Kili’s neck met his shoulder. Kili gasped in pain. Nori responded by raising Kili’s hands above his head and pinning them once more to the cliff side. Kili’s boots skidded in the gravel, but with one hand, Nori hoisted Kili’s legs up, pressed hard against him, and plunged forcefully into Kili’s passageway. 

It hurt that time, and Kili cried out. His time with Bofur had given him chance to recover some from the first three dwarves, and he was grateful that Nori hadn’t stepped up to fuck him first. This was hard, and it was brutal, it carried on, and Kili wished for it to be over. But as much as he wished for it to end, things didn’t seem to progress much beyond the present plateau. Then he realized that if he played along, he might speed things up. 

“Get off me!” Kili screamed. He head-butted Nori and kicked against his back, but the older dwarf only laughed and fucked him harder. 

“Nori, LEAVE OFF!” 

Kili heard Fili’s cry of fury and the scrape of steel unsheathed. He looked up, Nori still pumping hard into him, and met his brother’s eye. Kili shook his head. Fili stopped in confusion, his rage momentarily diffused. 

“Wha-” 

“It’s okay,” Kili mouthed. He tossed Fili a wink and returned to struggling against Nori. 

Kili thrashed hard, but Nori only pounded him harder. The pain was building, but Kili thought that Nori had to be getting close. As Nori fucked him rough and brutal against the rock face, Kili grunted in pain that was only half theatrics. A fist closed in his hair and pulled his head back, and he cried out this time as Nori bit him again, drawing blood. 

“No, please!” He cried. Then Nori came in him. 

He gasped as Nori pulled out, leaving him raw. He stared at the other dwarf, shaken and feeling oddly violated. Nori, gasping heavily, averted his gaze and slinked off into the darkness. 

Kili’s chest heaved. But soon he steadied himself, and he looked around the company. Some looked shocked, a few looked puzzled. Fili still fumed above him. Thorin only gave him an arched eyebrow as if to say, “So it goes.”


	4. Chapter 4

Kili sighed and hung there for a moment longer, recovering his strength. He swallowed dryly. 

“Is there ale?” He asked no one in particular. 

It took a few moments for anyone to step forward, but eventually Bombur waddled up to him, small cask of beer in hand. Kili nodded his thanks and took the cask, popping the cork with his teeth and spitting it across the ground. He drank a moment, quenching his thirst. Then he realized that Bombur was still standing beside him. 

“Are you here for a favor, Mister Bombur?” Kili had to admit, he was getting rather tired. 

“Aye,” Bombur said quietly, bashfully. “I thought you might… enjoy some dinner, too.” Kili’s eyes went wide with a bit of surprise. But he thought on it, and concluded that a meal would probably help his endurance. He gave Bombur a grin and a chuckle. 

“Dinner sounds great.” 

Bombur’s face spread into a huge, wobbly smile. He bounced off with surprising speed and returned a few moments later with a vast array of foodstuffs. At Kili’s feet, Bombur laid out a blanket and a spread of sausage and brown bread, rashers of thick-cut bacon, and ripe summer blackberries. Kili’s eyes grew wider as the meal took on the look of a small feast. Bombur added brandied pears, salt lamb, hunks of fragrant cheese, and rare honey from Enedwaith to the menu. Finally, he topped it all off with a bowl of thick, heavy whipped cream. How Bombur had managed to find fresh cream out here, Kili had no idea, but now that he saw the massive meal laid out before him, his stomach growled in anticipation. 

Bombur approached him slowly, first with the bacon. Kili thought he saw lust in Bombur’s eyes, and then it dawned on him that if bacon was an integral part of Bombur’s sex life, it stood to reason why he was so very fat. Kili tried his hardest to look sultry, but he could not stop himself from laughing. Bombur looked up at him, almost stung. 

“I’m sorry, Bombur,” Kili said, trying to control himself. “It’s just… I’ve never found food … erotic.” 

“Oh, it can be very sensual, young Kili,” Bombur whispered, deadly serious. He held a rasher to Kili’s mouth. “Would you care for some bacon?” Kili bit his lip and suppressed his giggle, but managed to nod and finally regain his composure. 

“Yes. Yes, I would love some bacon.” 

Bombur gave him a dirty grin as Kili opened his mouth. The fat dwarf used the rasher to toy with him, letting him barely taste it before pulling it back. Bombur did it again, and again, and each time Kili tried to bite, Bombur pulled the bacon away. 

“Oh, you tease!” Kili murmured huskily. Bombur licked his lips and stuffed the bacon in Kili’s mouth. Kili gave an exaggerated groan of pleasure as his mouth was filled with the sweet, smokey taste of bacon. It was really quite delicious, and as he chewed, he gave Bombur a look of desire coupled with yearning need for more. Bombur obliged with another rasher. Kili nibbled the bacon and pulled back, chewing coyly. 

“Mmmm,” he moaned. 

Bombur winked at him and reached into his pocket. He pulled forth a large piece of fabric that looked vaguely like a kitchen towel, and with it he blindfolded Kili, heightening his senses of sound, touch, taste, smell. Kili could feel the anticipation building inside him. 

He felt something against his lips. At first it felt like a cock, but when he opened his mouth he tasted the tang of sausage. He bit into it and moaned, savoring its spices and its hearty texture. He felt a thick hand on his cheek as Bombur continued to feed him, and the hand slowly slid its way down his chest to rest on his taut belly. 

“So thin. Keep havin’ me feed ye, lad, and you’ll fatten right up.” 

Strangely, Kili’s loins perk up at the thought. He guessed that good food sometimes tasted like an orgasm; it wasn’t so strange that the two pleasures might mix. 

But he’d never thought of corpulence as attractive, nor yearned to see himself grow fat. Yet as Bombur, so enjoying himself, fed Kili a third bite of sausage, he took his time to explore the fantasy. 

He finished the sausage and in his blindness reached out for Bombur. Once he found him, he placed his hands on the dwarf’s massive belly. It was incredibly heavy and soft, and Kili found himself curiously fascinated by the feel of it. He still hadn’t decided if he liked it or not. 

“Open yer mouth,” Bombur whispered. Kili did as he was commanded. The taste of fragrant cheese exploded on his taste buds and he savored the blossoming flavor before swallowing it down. He found the taste incredible, and opened his mouth for more. This time he tasted ale, poured copiously over his tongue. What he could not swallow spilled out of his mouth and down his chin, soaking his chest and his open tunic. He felt a warm, wet tongue lap up the beer on his neck, and he had to admit, it felt amazing. Then he was met with a soft kiss. He held back a moment – this was Bombur! – but his cock responded all the same, so he kissed the fat dwarf back.

“Ye enjoyin’ what I’m doin’ to ye, skinny little dwarf?” 

Kili nodded. Bombur stuck two fat fingers in his mouth, and Kili sucked. He tasted the cloying sweetness of the rare honey and licked it from Bombur’s fingers. At the same time, he pulled the fat dwarf close, tentatively feeling his large body, unsure of how to touch Bombur to make him feel good. 

“Go on, give ‘er a squeeze.” 

Kili did so. He grabbed a thick love handle and was rewarded with a handful of blackberries in the mouth, too big a handful to take all at once. The berries burst sweet and tart upon his tongue and dribbled down his face. Bombur kissed Kili’s stained lips and with his mouth trailed some berry juice down Kili’s chin and neck. Being blindfolded seemed to heighten every other sensation as Bombur teased Kili with more berries and honey. He smelled the ale that had spilled down his front, heard the husky, whispered voices of other dwarves and Bombur’s low, pleasured breathing. The scent of sweat and honey and meat and sex was thick in the air. Then he tasted the salty, gamey tenderness of lamb as Bombur fed him again. The lamb was delicious, and fell off the bone in his mouth. He licked his lips, asking for more. 

“That’s a good lad,” Bombur said quietly. “Eat. Yer so thin, I should like to fatten ye up a bit.” 

Kili bit back his snicker and instead grabbed hold of Bombur’s cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. He could taste bacon, berries, lust on Bombur’s lips. He trailed his hands down Bombur’s big body once more and eventually found his sex, exactly where it should be. _Of course it is, stupid._ And it was hard as stone. 

“How can I give you pleasure?” Kili asked. 

“I want…” Bombur paused. 

Kili could hear the hesitation in his voice. He realized then that Bombur had probably been shamed for his sexual appetite for most of his life. He lowered his voice so only Bombur could hear. 

“Tell me. Do you want me to eat more?” 

“Yes,” Bombur whispered. 

“Do you want… to see me get big?” 

Bombur nodded against his cheek. 

“I’ll get big if you feed me, Mister Bombur,” Kili said, playing into the fantasy. “I’ll get very, very big.” 

Bombur gave a small sound of pleasure and stuffed another sausage in Kili’s mouth. Kili moaned and chewed the sausage, swallowing thickly. Truth be told, he was starting to feel full, uncomfortably so. But after today’s events, he wanted there to be _something_ he could take pride in. He would not leave Bombur unsatisfied. 

“Give me more,” he moaned. Bombur shoved bread in his mouth, and Kili chewed noisily. Then he felt something cold and creamy on his skin, followed by Bombur’s thick tongue. He opened his mouth and felt a load of cream hit his tongue, and he swallowed the sweet stuff down. 

“I want you,” Bombur murmured at last. He groped Kili’s backside with a thick hand. 

“Then take me,” Kili breathed. 

So Bombur did. His girth prohibited him from entering Kili from the front, so he flipped Kili around and pressed him bodily against the stone wall. Kili felt something huge and soft and heavy flop onto his back – Bombur’s prodigious belly – and pin him in place. He frowned beneath the blindfold, but when honeyed fingers touched his lips again he eagerly sucked them clean. When Bombur entered him, Kili’s passageway protested from overuse but the sensation wasn’t unbearable. Bombur’s rather meager size made it easier. 

“Fill me up,” Kili begged. “I want you to stuff me so full I’ll have to waddle. Give me more. _More!”_

Bombur gasped behind him and his great girth quivered. He shoved another handful of berries into Kili’s mouth. As he chewed and moaned, Kili reached down and grabbed his own flagging member and stroked himself to fullness. When Bombur quickened his pace, Kili groaned loudly. 

Bombur obliged his need by fucking him harder and finally gave Kili a few good, hard thrusts until he spent himself inside. The big dwarf pulled himself out of and off of Kili, and Kili eased up on his own pleasure and left himself unfinished, but not unsatisfied. 

When Bombur removed his blindfold, Kili saw perhaps the most appreciative look he had ever received from another dwarf. 

“Thank you, Kili.” Bombur planted a sweet kiss on Kili’s lips. 

Then Kili watched with curiosity as Bombur gathered up the remains of their dinner. Empty plates and a picnic blanket, really. The feeling in his too-full belly made him think that perhaps food and sex wasn’t his favorite combination. Nonetheless, as he watched Bombur go off beaming with satisfaction, he was glad to have brought his friend pleasure.


	5. Chapter 5

“A wee bit of a mess he left, eh?” 

“What’s that, now?” 

“I said a wee bit of a mess!” 

“That’s no lass, Glóin. It’s Thorin’s nephew.” 

When Kili overheard the conversation, he couldn’t hold back his snort. He twisted in the rope harness towards the sound of the voice and saw the two brothers a few paces away, regarding him. Glóin leaned up against the cliff wall twirling his big red beard, while Óin stood next to him, trumpet at his ear and typical perplexed look upon his face. 

“Yes I know that.” Glóin caught Kili listening in on them, and gave him a smirk. Glóin started towards him, smirk growing into a devious grin. “Though he does rather look like a lass. I’m sure you’ve heard that, lad.” 

“What, that I look like a lass?” Kili cocked an eyebrow at Glóin. 

It was an old wound that Glóin had touched, but not a fresh or particularly sensitive one. Kili had been slow to mature physically; now, at seventy-seven, his beard should have been thicker and longer, and his frame heavier. Fili had teased him mercilessly for his girlish looks and his pretty girly beard all through their childhood, and still did. With his slender nose and delicate stubble even other dwarf men occasionally mistook him for a she-dwarf. He had gotten used to it. 

“You like women, Glóin?” 

“Of course I do,” Glóin scoffed. “I’ve a wife. She gives me what I need.” 

“Have you never been with a male dwarf?” Glóin didn’t answer. Kili assumed that the answer was no, and he found it odd that Glóin might never have tried it. Most dwarves had at least experimented with other males; many happily married dwarves had male lovers. Kili grinned and added an ever-so-subtly feminine lilt to his voice. “Have you been with a girl so pretty as me?” 

Glóin seemed to consider Kili a moment, but shook his head. 

“I love my wife,” he said at last. 

“There’s no violation of a marriage bond if you lie with a male. You pretend I’m a girl, we enjoy ourselves a bit, and you get to keep your loyalty to your lady love.” Kili pursed his lips and looked at Glóin through his eyelashes. 

Glóin squarely set his jaw. “You’re gettin’ a bath first.” 

Kili glanced down at himself, sticky with come and beer and cream and sweat. He was indeed a mess. “Will you bathe me?” 

Glóin blushed and toed the dirt. “Ah, no. But… uh.” He rushed over to his brother and spoke softly to him. 

“Well now, why would he need an ass? He’s already got a pony, and besides, asses are stubborn, foul, stinkin-” 

“No, a _bath!_ Give him a _bath!"_

“Oh, a bath!” Óin looked over at Kili with a happy grin. “Love to!” 

Óin disappeared into the darkness. Kili watched him go, squinting after him. Where Óin was off to, he had no idea. 

He took the respite to regain a sense of his surroundings. He looked up at the starry sky above them. Had time really passed so quickly? He looked around and saw that indeed, while he’d been fucked and toyed with by the members of the company, some had taken to setting up camp right there at the base of the cliff. Some occasionally glanced his way with eagerness, but those who’d been relieved had found other ways to make themselves of use. 

Bombur was cooking again, singing happily to himself. 

Thorin slept. 

Óin soon came back with two buckets of water gathered, Kili imagined, from some nearby stream. He also clutched a block of soap and a thick, dirty rag that looked like it might dirty a dwarf more than clean him. That hardly mattered, Kili reasoned. Anything was cleaner than being covered in come and foodstuffs. 

“Funny how you got so messy,” Óin said as he approached, buckets in hand. 

“Where have you been?” Kili asked. 

“What’s that?” Óin leaned toward him with his ear horn. Kili waved his hand, dismissing the sarcastic question. 

“My brother says I’m to give you an ass. Or a bath. Well, I don’t have an ass except the one I sit on, and I’d like to keep that one, thanks. So it’s a bath for you. A right mess you are, too. Never thought I’d see you like this, all covered in food and hangin’ from a rope. Do you like it up there? Have you been enjoyin’ yourself?” 

Kili couldn’t help but laugh a little as Óin babbled. He said nothing in response, knowing he’d just be misheard. So he did what he could to help Óin get him clean by ridding himself of his filthy, food-covered tunic and his boots. He couldn’t exactly wriggle out of his trousers, but the hole Thorin had worked in them gave him a head start on the inseam. He ripped the seam open in its entirety and slid each trouser leg from his limbs. 

Once he’d finished undressing, awkward and slow as it was while he was still in the harness, he noticed Óin staring at him, a look like need or hunger in his eyes. Kili sighed heavily. He already felt rather sore and he didn’t particularly want another cock stuffed up his backside right then, pleasurable as it could be. He tugged on the rope with the vague sense of hope that maybe, just maybe, it had somehow come loose in the few hours he’d been hanging there. It hadn’t. 

“You know you’re not coming down until you’ve serviced everyone, Kili.” 

Kili had nearly forgotten that Fili was still up on that wall. He looked up and tossed his brother a sour look. Fili munched on a sausage and winked at him. 

“So you keep reminding me,” Kili said. 

Kili felt something cool, wet and scratchy touch his skin. He gave a start, swinging on the rope. 

“Your bath,” Óin grinned. 

Kili sighed, and acquiesced to being bathed. 

Óin was tremendously thorough in scrubbing him clean. He used the soap to work up a lather on Kili’s body then used the rag to squeeze water from one bucket onto his skin to rinse it. Then he did it again. And a third time. Óin even washed the road from Kili’s hair. Finally, to top it all off, the older dwarf upended the second bucket on Kili, drenching him thoroughly. Kili spluttered. Fili gave a loud “HA!” from above. 

Then Óin tossed Kili a towel. It smelled of pony and wasn’t exactly clean, but at least it was dry. Kili used it to wick the water from his skin and hair, feeling worlds cleaner now than he had ten minutes ago. The bath had been refreshing, and he thought perhaps he may yet make it through all the dwarves of the company. And maybe Bilbo, too. 

He turned back to Óin and gave him a happy grin of thanks. Óin licked his lips in response. Holding the rope with one hand, Kili beckoned for the other dwarf. Óin came forward. 

“What do you like, Mister Óin?” Kili asked as clearly as possible. Óin squinted at his mouth as if reading his lips. 

“What do I like?” He clarified. 

Kili nodded. 

“Oh! I like anything, really!” Óin’s voice was a bit too loud. “I ‘spose I’d like to stick me cock in you. Oh, but then maybe I could suck you off instead! I mean, I always did like making a boy happy. And makin’ him squeal. Nothin’ like that sound of a real squealer. Don’t hear that much these days. But maybe I’ll make you squeal. That’d be nice. Make you sing loud enough for my old ears to hear. But you probably won’t do it if I just suck you. No, you like having a cock stuffed up in you – ” 

Fili guffawed loudly from his perch up on the cliff face. Kili glared angrily up at his brother. Fili waved his hands innocently, unable to contain himself. 

“You’re supposed to do as he says, Kili. _Squeal._ Bahaha!” 

Kili gave a heavy sigh, more fed up with Fili’s taunting than with the idea of squealing. 

Óin was still babbling obscenities when Kili grabbed him and kissed him roughly on the mouth. 

Kili began by pushing Óin against the cliff wall and steadying himself on the older dwarf. Kili kept kissing him just to keep him quiet. Kili roamed Óin’s body with his hands, caressing and touching to make the dwarf feel good. Quickly, Kili found his sex. Óin wasn’t quite hard, but neither was he soft. Kili gave Óin his most smoldering look, but that didn’t help. He thought about what Óin had said he wanted, and he leaned in to purr in Óin’s ear. Óin seemed only to barely register it. Kili moaned again, a bit louder. 

That perked Óin up. It seemed he wasn’t completely deaf after all. 

Óin looked down hungrily at Kili’s cock, lying thick and half-flaccid against his thigh. 

“You’re really quite well equipped down there, Kili.” Óin licked his lips. “It’s a very handsome member. Forged on the finest anvil. I’ve seen a lot, and sucked a lot. So I should know what I’m talki-” 

Kili cut him off by pressing a finger into Óin’s mouth. Óin’s eyes lit up as he flicked his tongue over Kili’s fingertip. Kili slid his middle finger in too, and Óin closed his eyes and sucked with delight. Kili had to admit, Óin was fabulously skilled with his tongue. He imagined it was another one of those old dwarf phenomena; the grey ones knew what they liked, how they liked it, and how to give it well. Kili grinned, and his own member grew thick and heavy with the idea of Óin’s mouth around it. Then Kili removed his fingers from Óin’s lips. The old dwarf started to protest, but Kili hushed him. Then he straddled Óin against the wall for a moment, grabbed hold of the crack in the stone, and turned them both around so that he was against the wall with Óin before him. Then he parted his knees. A big grin spread on Óin’s face as he knelt to service Kili. 

From the moment Óin slipped Kili’s cock into his mouth, Kili immediately knew just why Óin kept going on about his squealing boys. It was incredible, and Kili had a hard time not giving out a small moan of delight at the deft skill of Óin’s tongue. Óin seemed to swallow him whole, and Kili’s eyes went wide as his tip touched the back of Óin’s throat. He let his head fall back as Óin sucked him, letting out a soft groan. 

“Louder, Kili!” Fili shouted at him. “You’re not squealing!” 

Kili reddened, but groaned louder, higher in pitch. The sound made Óin look up happily from where he had nested himself between Kili’s legs, and he sucked harder, better. 

The next gasp Kili couldn’t have contained if he’d wanted to. 

Óin circled Kili’s head and dipped his tongue beneath the underside of the foreskin. Kili nearly whimpered. He did whimper when Óin slipped a finger up into him and pressed into that sweet spot. Óin circled it in rhythm with his sucking. Kili moaned loudly. 

Óin kept going, and Kili could no longer contain himself. He didn’t think anyone had ever sucked his cock so well. Óin teased the delight out from deep inside him and it coiled with the molten pleasure in his belly. It all came bubbling up in a high pitched cry that escaped unbidded from Kili’s lips. Óin popped Kili out of his mouth. 

“I hear you!” He said excitedly. “Keep going!” Then he went right back to work on Kili’s cock. Kili keened. 

“Kili!” 

Kili’s eyes snapped open at his uncle’s enraged voice. He realized with a jolt that he’d woken Thorin. 

“Be quiet, or you’ll bring every orc in the mountains down on us!” 

“Ah, I’m… I’m sorry, Uncle, but…AH!” He gave a high whine as Óin’s finger swept across the sweet spot once more. “I _can’t– be– quiet!_ Ah!” 

Thorin fumed. He stalked over to Kili and Óin and grabbed Kili by the jaw. 

“Must I gag you, boy?” 

That thought was too much for Kili. He squealed and blew his load down Óin’s throat. Thorin drew back, scowling. He pointed a finger first at Kili, then remembered his own role in this and laid the guilt on Fili. 

“I’m holding you responsible if this racket brings us under attack!” 

“What’d I do?” Fili asked defensively. 

“Glad to see you’re getting the blame for once,” Kili smirked after he was spent. 

He looked down at Óin, who had happily sucked him dry. The older dwarf stood up and Kili could see that he’d gotten himself off already, spilling in the gravel at their feet while Kili had cried out his pleasure. Kili smiled and gave him a nod. 

Óin, it seemed, was left without a thing to say.


	6. Chapter 6

Kili watched Óin go off merrily on his way. He smirked back up at Fili, who gave him an amused waggle of his head. 

“You’re really taking this seriously, aren’t you?” Fili called down. 

“Of course I am,” Kili said. “I like to be good at what I do, Fili. Some of us actually have talent as lovers.” 

Kili dodged as Fili pelted his last bit of sausage down at him. 

“Hey, now!” Glóin hollered. “Don’t dirty him up again!” 

Kili twisted in the rope to regard the red-bearded dwarf. He considered Glóin a moment, thinking about Glóin’s intriguingly exclusive attraction to women, and wondered just how he was going to impersonate a lady dwarf without his clothing. Then, he had an idea. 

“Glóin, can I borrow your cloak?” 

“What you need my cloak for?” 

“If I’m to be your lady tonight, I think I’ll need something a bit more… modest.” 

Fili sniggered uncontrollably above him. Kili ignored him. 

“Anything else?” Glóin asked. 

“Aye, there’s a comb in my bag,” Kili replied. “Grab that.” 

Glóin nodded and went to gather the requested items. He returned and handed Kili the cloak and comb. 

“Give me a moment,” Kili asked. Glóin obliged and turned the other way. 

Kili proceeded to wrap his lower half in the cloak, doing what he could to make it look like a skirt. Then he combed the tangles from his hair and braided it as he’d seen his mother wear it, with twin braids on the sides pulling his hair back from his face. His long bangs still tumbled into his eyes and he let the majority of it flow freely down his back. He gave it a quick feel, found it feminine enough, and finished the look by pulling his shoulders forward a bit to simulate a cleavage line, and draped one arm over his nipples. He cleared his throat, and raised his voice from baritone to a dwarven ladies’ tenor. 

“I think I’m ready for you, Mister Glóin,” Kili lilted. 

Glóin turned back and laid eyes upon someone whom if he hadn’t known was Thorin’s nephew, he’d think was the fairest dwarf woman he had ever seen. The transformation had been quick but remarkable; Kili made a lovely dwarven lady, with a fine coif, a delicate beard, and a billowing skirt. 

He could even imagine small breasts hidden modestly beneath the strategically placed arm. 

“Ah, so you are… Princess Kili?” 

Kili paused a moment. It sounded strange, but he gave it a moment to sink in. Then he – no, _she_ \- replied, “Yes, m’lord. I am Princess Kili, niece to Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain.” 

Glóin smiled slowly at her, letting the fantasy sink in. He quickly came up with her story. Captured by an evil Elvish prince, Princess Kili had been left on a rope to die in one of the wickedest of places – a forest. And here, he had stumbled quite by accident upon the fairest maiden in all of the Dwarvish kingdoms, and she was waiting for him to save her. 

“And are you… waiting for a dashing Lord to rescue you?” 

“Rescue me?” Kili replied. She had expected something rough-and-tumble, for most dwarven women weren’t so helpless as to require rescue. Not like some distressed damsel of the race of men. But Kili saw that this was what Glóin wanted, so she played the submissive part. She looked at Glóin through heavy eyelashes and took on a frightened air. “Aye, I need your rescue. How did I get here?” 

“The elves!” Glóin said quickly. He gestured around at the bare ground and the stoney landscape. “Ah, you see, I was… walking through these _ghastly_ woods, hunting my quarry, when I came upon you, fair princess. I had heard that you’d been… captured by those Mirkwood elves. And though your kingly uncle has offered a reward for your safe return, now that I look on your loveliness, that is enough reward for Lord Glóin.” 

Kili blushed. She found herself truly flattered. “Why, m’Lord Glóin. I would be honored to be rescued by so strong a dwarf such as you.” 

Glóin looked as if they’d retaken Erebor right then. “Ah, Princess...” 

He approached slowly, and Kili watched him coyly through the tumble of her dark hair. She gave him a shy smile and looked helplessly up at the rope from which she dangled. When Glóin reached her, she reached out an arm for him and pulled him in close. 

Glóin swept her up into his arms and let his eyes drink in her beauty. She returned his fond gaze from large, dark eyes fringed by thick black lashes. Her mouth quivered gently beneath the soft, dark hair of her lip, and she delicately brushed her fingers along Glóin’s heavily bearded cheek. He looked with concern at the still-fresh bite marks on her neck and shoulder. She seemed to read his mind. 

“The cruelty of elves,” she murmured. Her eyes glistened. 

Unable to resist any longer, he kissed her passionately. Princess Kili went weak in his embrace and draped her arms around his neck, arching her neck up towards his kiss. She curled her fingers in his thick red beard and opened her mouth for her rescuer’s tongue. Glóin took the invitation and deepened the kiss. 

Kili moaned against him, melting in his embrace. He trailed his hands down across her shoulders and chest. She gave the tiniest gasp of pleasure as his fingers found her sensitive nipples, and one hardened in his touch as he gave it a little squeeze. 

“Oh, m’lord…” Kili murmured. “How do you know to do such things to a girl?” 

Glóin replied by burying his face against her neck, kissing and suckling on the light, ladylike stubble he found there. She gave a soft moan as he worked her with his mouth and hands, and she seemed to melt in his touch. 

“You really are so fair,” Glóin whispered in Kili’s ear. It had the weight of truth. 

“And you m’lord, you are so strong, and…” She threaded her fingers through his thick red mane. “…hairy.” 

Glóin shuddered with anticipation and moved his hand down between her legs. She parted them for him, but kept her hand there, covering her own sex in a gesture of chastity. A little voice in Glóin’s head reminded him that his princess really had a cock and was just pulling it up and out of the way of his hand. But he did his best to ignore the intrusive thought. He was enjoying himself far too much. And it was true, Kili made a genuinely beautiful Dwarven woman. 

“As a princess," Glóin murmured. "I assume you are a maiden.” 

Kili lowered her eyelids, and smiled shyly. She could almost convince the maiden flush to rise in her cheeks. “Aye, m’lord. My Uncle, the King, has forbidden me from lying with another until my wedding night. But to my rescuer, I give myself freely.” 

Glóin breathed heavily, his loins aching to be buried in her virgin body. He leaned in once more and embraced Kili, covering her neck and collarbone with kisses. She was pliable and responsive in his hands, yet still shy. That excited him all the more. 

Gently, he pressed her back up against the stone wall, slid himself beneath her skirts, and parted her thighs. She wrapped her legs around his waist, still keeping her hand between them. He was hard and throbbing against her skin, and if he lifted her hips high enough, got his cock back far enough, she felt like any other girl; her puckered entrance was quivering hot and welcoming, yearning for him to fill her. 

He obliged her need, positioning himself at her entrance and slowly, carefully, he breached her. Kili gasped as Glóin took her. Her body gave a spasm of pain. The real Kili knew it was from the earlier use of other dwarves, but Kili pretended it was the breaking of a maidenhead and let a wince of pain reflect that. 

“Am I hurting you?” Glóin’s brow furrowed with concern. “Shall I stop?” 

“No,” Kili whispered. “It’s just… I’ve been told it can hurt a little at first. Don’t stop.” 

Glóin nodded against her shoulder and slipped himself deeper inside. She was as virginally tight as a true maiden. Secretly he knew it was only because that sweet arse had been plundered earlier that night and would be tighter – too tight – if it had not been, but he ignored that thought too. 

Glóin began to find his rhythm in his princess’s body. He made love to her against the stone wall, her breath hot and heavy against the skin above his collar. She whispered sweet words in Khuzdul in his ear in her lyrical tenor, and he moved more swiftly, buried within her heat. 

She swayed her hips with him inside her, covering her sex and pleasuring herself with her thumb and fingertips. It felt good, if not so good as to bring her to orgasm. She then supposed that it took some time for virgins to take the peaking climax from sex, so Kili just lost herself in the sensations without concern for finishing. 

She arched her head back as Glóin rocked her gently, rolling his hips to brush that tender place inside her. It sent tremors of pleasure through her belly and into her loins, and she fingered at the tip of her sex, imagining it smaller, more delicate, and more concentrated in sensation than it truly was. By now any pain of his claiming her maidenhood had been fully superseded by the pleasure, and she moaned softly, keeping her voice high and sweet and sultry in his ear. 

“Ah, Kili…” Glóin murmured. He was lost in her, sheathed fully within the sweet, musky, beautiful Dwarven princess who breathed softly against his ear and rubbed her delicately bearded cheek against his neck. He felt his pleasure break its plateau as she tongued his ear and suckled on the lobe, and he moved faster within her, his balls drawing near to his body as he yearned to spill himself within the chasteness that he had claimed. 

“I want you to fill me,” Kili whispered. “Claim your princess.” 

Glóin gave a soft, “Oh-h-h,” and obliged her, spurting deep within her clenching heat. 

Kili gave a happy sigh as Glóin finished and rested happily on her shoulder. Kili wondered if the façade was still needed, if Glóin had further use of his princess. But soon Glóin stirred and withdrew himself from Kili, and gave a sharp sigh as he stepped back to let Kili dangle alone from the rope once more. 

Glóin didn’t meet Kili’s gaze but he still gave his thanks. He reached up and pulled the braids from Kili’s hair and took back his cloak, then smiled faintly, still not meeting Kili’s inquisitive eyes. 

“You really do make a wonderful lady,” Glóin said softly. Then, he disappeared towards the other end of their camp. 

Kili watched him go. He inhaled deeply, the cool air fragrant with dew and refreshing in his nostrils. He looked down at his yet-again unspent sex and regarded it. _Definitely a cock._ But that didn’t really matter. He imagined then that there was more to being a woman, or a man, or perhaps even any particular race, than the shape and form of a body. 

It was a freeing notion.


	7. Chapter 7

Thorin cleared his throat, bringing Kili from his reverie and back to the very real situation at hand.

He was still hanging from that rope harness, and still at the mercy of his companions. Thorin was watching him from a few paces away, seated on the log he’d sat on when this whole thing had started.

“A dwarven princess? And a maiden, no less.” Thorin’s typical mask of stoicism was marred by the hint of an amused smile. “Kili, if you ever had a maidenhead in your life, I took it tonight.”

“There’s no harm in pretending,” Kili said. “Glóin seemed to enjoy it plenty.”

“You really are having fun with this, aren’t you?”

“Aye,” Kili grinned.  
He didn’t really need to think about it. He’d had truly enjoyed himself with Óin, Bofur and Balin. The experiences with the others had been intriguing in their own ways. Still, of all the encounters that night, none quite compared to the one with Thorin. His uncle was truly handsome, to be sure, but it was more the complete and utter trust that he had for Thorin that had set him so at ease and prepared him for lovemaking with every member of the company. And Thorin had watched it all.

“Uncle, have you enjoyed this?”

Thorin’s eyes flickered faintly. “I’ve always appreciated watching the physical pleasure of others,” he said at last.

“So you’ll watch everything,” Kili assumed.

Thorin paused. Then he nodded.

“Oy, Uncle!”

Fili called down at them, still perched above them on the cliff. Kili wondered how he could have possibly been comfortable up there for that long.

“Haven’t you already had your favor?” Fili called.

“If watching counts as a favor, then you’ve had more than your fair share!” Thorin bristled.

“Fili’s just concerned that he’s never going to get his turn,” Kili said. “He’s got to get me down first, after all.”

Thorin regarded Fili. “You’ll get your turn, nephew. And one day, when you lead your own company, you may take an extra favor or two. That is…” He raised his eyebrows at Kili. “If he is willing.”

Kili licked his lips, willing.

“Will you obey if I command you?” Thorin asked Kili. “You and another?”

Kili nodded. Excitement coiled within him.

“And will you command me, my King?”

It was Dori who had spoken. The older dwarf’s face was flushed beneath the grey of his beard.

Kili watched from his rope as Thorin looked from Dori to Kili, then around the camp. His eyes stopped roaming.

“Ah, Bifur.”

Bifur was sitting off by himself, wild eyes fixed on Kili. He’d been palming himself, Kili could see, and had probably spent at least one load in his trousers judging by the stain. Still, Kili could see the tenting of the fabric. He realized suddenly that he had no idea what his uncle had in store for him, only that it involved all three of them.

“Bifur, come here.” Thorin commanded.

Bifur scrambled to his feet. He gave an odd laugh and said something in garbled Khuzdul, but it made no difference; Kili could tell just what Bifur was thinking.

When he had Bifur and Dori before him, Thorin laid a hand on each of their shoulders.

“I want you to do everything I tell you to do, understand?”

“Aye, Thorin!” Dori agreed. Bifur mumbled excitedly.

Thorin’s faint smile grew into the real thing. “Go to my nephew. Bifur, you go behind. Dori, take the front.”  
The two older dwarves took their places on either side of Kili’s restrained body and waited for Thorin’s command.

“Dori. Bind Kili’s hands again, straight above him this time.”

Dori, panting slightly, took hold of Kili’s wrists and wrapped them in the loose end of the rope. He hoisted Kili’s arms up over his head until they were stretched out, exposing Kili everywhere from armpit to groin.

“Here, toss me the end,” Fili called.

“Fili, what –” Kili started, but one look from Thorin shut him up. He watched helplessly as Dori tossed Fili the rope and as his brother hitched it on the tree branch, securing his arms above him. Kili’s shoulders ached and he felt terribly exposed, but he shivered in excitement nonetheless.

Thorin regarded him carefully and then gave an approving nod. “Fili, that will be all from you for now. I am not to hear your comments or your snide remarks. Do you understand?”

“Yes, uncle,” Fili said. Kili smirked. He thought his brother sounded rather crestfallen.

“Now. Where to begin?” Thorin slowly rubbed his hands together, considering. “Dori, caress Kili’s body. Be very, very gentle.”

Kili’s eyes went wide. “Thorin, no. NO!”

Dori placed his big hands on Kili’s ribs and caressed with the lightness of a feather. Kili gasped at the sudden sensation and twisted, arching his back to get away.

“Still ticklish, I see.” The playful gleam in Thorin’s eye took on a sadistic edge. “Dori, keep going.”

Kili cried out in laughter comingled with screaming. Unlike Fili, Kili had never outgrown his ticklishness. Now, Thorin was using the same old tactic he’d used when cheating at wrestling with his nephews to torture him. Only he used Dori’s hands to do it. Kili cried out in pained laughter, unsure how long it would go on. “Ah! Stop! Ah ha!”

“You don’t give the commands here, Kili.” Thorin’s warning was mirthful. “Keep at it, Dori.”

Dori obliged and eagerly wiggled his fingers on Kili’s ribs and in his armpits. Kili thrashed desperately to get away.

“AH!” Kili didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. Soon, he was doing both. He reddened in embarrassment as tears first pricked at his eyelids, then streamed down his cheeks as he slipped into full hysterics. “Ah, Thorin! NO! Please, hah, haha! Please, ah, make him stop!”

“Alright, that’s enough.”

Kili gasped loudly and coughed. His tears had soaked into his beard and flowed down his neck. He hung his head, humiliated, still gasping.

“Why would you do that?” He finally managed. He scowled up at Thorin, well aware that the tremble of his chin and his tear-streaked face took him straight back to the obstinate decade of his twenties.

“Because I know how pliant it makes you,” Thorin replied. “And I rather enjoy reducing you to petulance.”

Kili sniffled, sulking.

“Come now.” Thorin tousled Kili’s hair. Kili sulked harder. “Don’t be such a dwarfling.”

“Then don’t treat me like a dwarfling!”

“Oh, we won’t.” Thorin traced a hand down Kili’s front and rested it just below his navel, drawing a long shiver from his nephew. “We’ll treat you like the fine young dwarf you’ve grown to be.”

Kili heard Bifur mumble something that sounded eager. Thorin nodded.

“Quite right,” Thorin said, moving back to his seat. He plopped himself down and extended his feet out before him. “Dori. Get him hard again.”

Kili whimpered as Dori’s hand closed on his member. He’d gone flaccid with the ticking but now Dori’s hands felt good and he whined deep in his throat and stiffened again.

It was almost too much. His balls ached from overuse. His body was sore, and even his cock felt somewhat abused from all the attention it had taken. But he would not disobey his uncle, and if Thorin wanted him hard, he would be hard.

“I really hate you sometimes, Thorin,” Kili murmured. A few tears still streamed down his face, and at Thorin’s command Dori kissed them away.

Bifur mumbled something need-driven.

“Bifur, do you want to fuck him?” It wasn’t really a question.

Bifur grunted his assent.

“Then do it slowly.”

Kili whimpered as Bifur grasped his thighs hard enough to bruise. His body trembled as he was breached yet again, and he knew without really thinking about it that he’d probably be walking nimble-toed for a week. As Bifur moved in his thoroughly opened passageway and Dori stroked his overspent cock, he tried his best to get back into the pleasure, for Thorin if not himself. But it was of little use; he was near completely spent.

“Dori, join Bifur inside of Kili.”

Kili’s eyes snapped open. _“what?!”_

“I’ve always wanted to see this done,” Thorin mused. “And I figured you’re probably prepared enough now that it may just work.”

Kili gave a moan of despair as his body perked up at the thought of it. The very idea terrified him, but his body seemed eager enough. It responded by sending a new rush of fullness to his cock and a small surge in energy and anticipation.

“Ye tell me if it hurts, lad,” Dori whispered. He waited for Kili’s consent. “If it’s too much, I’ll stop. Are ye sure ye want me to do this?”

Kili met his gaze. His lip trembled, but eventually he whispered his consent. “I think so.”

Dori nodded. “Bifur, hold still a moment.”

Bifur went stock still within Kili. The young prince bit his lip and breathed heavily through his nostrils as Dori slipped a finger between his legs and into the tight place where Bifur’s cock and Kili’s entrance met. Kili exhaled heavily and bore down. His muscles relaxed further to admit Dori’s finger. When he had adjusted to that one, Dori worked a second and then a third into him. With each additional finger, Kili panted heavier, more overcome by his sensations and more pliant and helpless in the arms of his lovers. By the time Dori had his fourth finger in, the only firm part of Kili’s body was his cock.

“Do it now,” Thorin commanded. His voice was husky.

Dori slipped his fingers from Kili and positioned himself alongside the base of Bifur’s cock. Then, he was pushing into Kili, joining his companion inside.

Kili shuddered out a low, trembling whine as Dori pressed into him. He stretched and burned and ached from within, but even the slightest throb of the dwarves’ cocks side by side within him brought him pleasure. Each muscle in his body seemed to quiver uncontrollably, and when Bifur and Dori began to move he began to babble obscene pleas and sounds of pleasure in Khuzdul. 

When Dori’s fingers merely brushed the underside of his cock, Kili lost control and came in a milky dribble. One dwarf soon followed, then the second, and Kili was filled yet again with seed.

When Bifur and Dori finally eased themselves out of him, Kili hung against them, barely able to support his own weight. He felt the stickiness of many seep down his thighs. When he moved the muscles of his entrance, they clenched around nothing.

Then he felt a hand gentle on his chin. Wearily, Kili opened his eyes and saw Thorin gazing fondly at him. Kili returned a weak smile.

“Happy, uncle?”

“Just two more favors,” Thorin said softly.

Kili groaned and slumped, exhausted, into his uncle’s arms. There, he sighed heavily for those that still remained. After ten dwarves had had their way with him, he doubted he’d offer much in the way of pleasure to them.

He frowned as he realized that he had miscounted somewhere. Ori, Fili... and Bilbo.

Kili wondered if Thorin had forgotten about the hobbit, but in his overly satiated state, he chose not to bring it up.


	8. Chapter 8

Thorin left him once more.

It had grown quiet. Kili could hear the gentle chorus of snoring dwarves and the crackle of the fire, and somewhere an owl gave a long, low _whoo._ His eyelids grew heavy. He still hung from the rope, drained but satiated.

He never really drifted off into sleep, but sooner or later his energy began to return. He tested his muscles and found them aching, but functional. His hands were still tied up and his feet still hung mere inches from the ground, but he could lift his head, and soon he could open his eyes.

He blinked and looked around. Thorin still sat up by the fire, as always. He glanced over at Kili with what by now looked like disinterest, and went back to his peaceful brooding. Kili wondered if his uncle ever slept more than a few hours a night.

Kili looked up and saw Fili still above him, stretched out like some yellow tomcat on a perch. Fili arched his back and spread out his arms and gave Kili a lazy grin.

The rest of the company, having made good use of Kili’s favors, slept as soundly as they had in Bag End. Kili didn’t need to look to know that kin huddled with kin. Bofur slept soundlessly next to a chuffing Bifur; Bombur sat near them, quietly munching a late night snack. Dwalin had his back to the cliff face and Balin leaned against him. Both snored softly. Kili decided they looked more like brothers when they slept. Dori had dozed off some distance away to Kili’s right, and Nori slept near him. A third bedroll was stretched out beside them, empty.

It took some searching, but eventually Kili noticed him. Ori had found himself a spot a bit away from the others. He now sat alone, scribbling in his leather-bound book.

“Ori. Hey.”

When Kili called his name, Ori looked about as if Kili had called for someone else. Then he pointed at himself and mouthed, _“me?” ___

__“Yeah, you. Come here.”_ _

__Ori looked self-conscious, but stood and approached. He slipped his book into his pocket and didn't meet Kili’s gaze._ _

__“I didn’t want to ask your favor, Mister Kili,” Ori started. “That is, until you were more rested.”_ _

__Kili found it rather endearing that though Ori was his elder, he addressed Kili with deference._ _

__“Ori, I’m not resting until I’m out of these ropes,” Kili said, knowing that Fili wouldn’t let him down until he’d fulfilled his end of the bargain. “I’m tired, but you still get your favor.”_ _

__Ori turned redder than Glóin’s beard._ _

__“Tell me, what can I give you?”_ _

__Ori stammered a bit, knitting his hands in their knitted gloves together. “You already have, Mister Kili.”_ _

__Kili peered at him. “What do you mean?”_ _

__Ori reached into his pocket and pulled forth his journal, then hesitated._ _

__“Show me,” Kili said._ _

__Ori opened the book and showed him, and Kili’s jaw dropped._ _

__Ori had drawn Kili – and not just Kili, but every dwarf in the company, captured in a life-like recreation of every encounter of that night. The detail was incredible, and shockingly obscene. Each figure was a perfect likeness; there could be no doubt of exactly what was being done to whom. Kili looked down at his inky twin in all his different contortions and wondered how he had possibly managed to fuck so many in one evening._ _

__All the drawings were beautiful, but it was the first that captured Kili’s awe. In drawing the image of Thorin introducing Kili to the tradition of favors, Ori had captured more than just sex, or pleasure, or pain, or lust; there, he had captured love._ _

__“Ori…” Kili trailed off. He whispered at last, “Those are incredible.”_ _

__“They’re all right.”_ _

__“All right? I’ve never seen drawings like that!” Kili paused a moment, considering. “You do know that anyone who sees them will know _exactly_ who’s in those drawings?”_ _

__Ori snapped his journal closed and stuffed it back in his pocket._ _

__“Oy, Ori!”_ _

__Ori looked back shyly._ _

__“They’re wonderful. If that’s your favor, then by all means I’m happy to give it to you.”_ _

__A big grin spread over Ori’s face. “Oh, Mister Kili, thank you!”_ _

__Ori bounced happily off to his private place and opened up his notebook again, reliving the memories of that eventful night. Kili had the feeling that Ori would be reliving that night until the pages of that book were creased and faded, and Kili himself, the young and handsome dwarf at the center of each image, had gone grey with years._ _


	9. Chapter 9

Kili thought then about the remaining encounters of the evening. He couldn’t imagine fucking for the next month, let alone again tonight. Still, he knew that two members of the company were still unsatisfied. He imagined that he’d be a quick, sloppy fuck after everything that had happened, but he was oddly okay with that.

He looked around for Bilbo to give him his favor, but when he saw only the hobbit’s belongings, he called over to his uncle.

“Thorin,” Kili called. His uncle regarded him, but didn’t get up. “Did Bilbo want –”

“No,” Thorin cut him off. “The hobbit disappeared early. He said he didn’t want to see it.”

“What?” Kili couldn’t help but feel a bit rejected. “Why?”

“He said he couldn’t take what wasn’t freely given.” Now Thorin stood and approached. “Hobbits don’t do these things, lad. For them, sex isn’t a sport or for strengthening ties of kinship. Their men do not lie with one another, nor do their women lie with women. And they do not take favors.”

“They do it for love and for babies,” Kili said, unable to contain his sarcasm. “Sounds like Glóin.”

“Glóin loves his wife. It’s rare to find a dwarf like Glóin, who feel so little attraction towards their own gender. Still, he is a dwarf, and not immune to our types of needs.”

“Do hobbits never feel this way?” Kili asked. “I mean, do their men _never_ lie with each other?”

“It may happen from time to time,” Thorin shrugged. “But it is nowhere near as common or welcome among their people as it is among ours. Consider how lucky we are to have been born dwarves and not hobbits.”

Kili frowned. “What was he said about ‘freely given?’”

“To a hobbit, sex must never be taken. This includes the taking of favors,” Thorin said. He looked up at the knots that still bound Kili, then up at Fili, who watched them silently. “I think it was the fact that your brother put you in a place where you couldn’t give ‘no’ for an answer that bothered Bilbo more than anything.”

Kili considered it a moment. “I suppose I can understand that. It is… a very vulnerable place to be in, giving favors.” He thought again of Nori, and how quickly that could have gone wrong, terribly wrong. It was a fine line indeed between what was given and what was taken.

“You must trust the men you are with, Kili.” Thorin traced his fingers on his nephew’s chin. “That is why we have this custom. It is the same for all our men, all our women. Every young dwarf goes through this to build the bonds of brotherhood and sisterhood. True, it can hurt, and sometimes things go wrong. But it does tell you who in your company you can trust. When you are facing the enemy, that knowledge is the difference between knowing who will betray you, who will watch your back, and who will stand by you to the death. This custom brings us together. It makes us strong, and it makes us dwarves.”

“So, do you trust them?” Kili asked Thorin.

“Do you?”

Kili considered it. Then he nodded. “Some more than others. But overall, yes.”

“Good,” Thorin said. “Because it’s not about my trust; it’s about yours.”

Kili frowned. “We’re still missing someone.”

“The closest of your kin are always the first and last to take a favor.” Thorin glanced up at Fili. Kili looked up and saw that his brother was now fully alert, gazing down on them. Then it dawned on him.

“You planned this all along, you twit!” Kili yelled at Fili.

“Aye, that’s kind of the way of it.”

“But it was my idea to descend the cliff face!”

“It’s not supposed to be obvious when it’ll happen, Kili. It wasn’t when it happened to me.” Fili worked on the knots in the rope, and suddenly Kili fell unceremoniously into Thorin’s arms.

Kili struggled to keep his footing, but his aching muscles were slow to respond and Thorin had to prop him up until he managed to regain his balance. When he looked up, Fili was already halfway down to the ground. He jumped the last few feet and landed squarely in front of Kili, then drew himself up with a mirthful twinkle in his eye.

“We’ve been trying to figure out how to get you in a bind like that for quite a while now. Feel good!” File gave his brother a hearty clap on the shoulder. “It was your bright idea that helped bring you into adulthood.”

“I’m still pissed at you,” Kili scowled. He made to lift his wrists to his mouth to loosen the rope that bound them. His body had other ideas, and he could barely move his muscles. Even if he had been able to work himself free, Thorin held him fast.

“Oh, come on!”

“You must let your brother finish this as he chooses.”

Kili swallowed and glared at Fili. His brother returned no malice. Instead, he drew Kili into his arms and pressed his cheek up against Kili’s.

Kili held tight a moment, but could not maintain any defiance towards his brother. He relaxed, then nuzzled his beard in Fili's and kissed his cheek. Now he knew why it was done the way it was.

“I will leave you to it,” Thorin said. And he returned to his seat by the fire.


	10. Chapter 10

“Kili…”

The whisper was warm and tender against Kili’s ear, and he gave a gentle murmur as Fili held him in his arms.

Then Fili’s hands were on him. Fili massaged him with firm, broad strokes on his aching shoulders, then moved down his back between his shoulder blades and pressed his fingers deep into the sore tissue of Kili’s lower back. Fili kissed his brother’s neck gently as he massaged him. His lips were warm and soft upon Kili’s neck, on his ear, and in that sensitive place where the jaw met the throat. As Fili smoothed the tension in Kili’s neck with his mouth, so too did his strong, skillful fingers undo the deep knots in Kili’s body until Kili had gone limber in his arms.

Then Fili touched his lips to Kili’s, chastely at first, but then more passionately as Kili leaned into the embrace, giving himself to Fili. When Kili parted his lips, Fili slipped his tongue inside, and when Fili gave a small _mmm_ of pleasure, Kili caught the sound with his open mouth. Fili tasted familiar somehow, though they had never done this. But now, as they embraced there beneath the stars, it seemed as this was how it should have been all along.

Finally, Fili broke the kiss.

“I’ve been waiting for this,” Fili whispered in his ear. He swiftly undid the bindings at Kili’s wrists, then set his brother’s hands upon his own chest. Fili was solid and warm and so very touchable beneath the layers of clothing. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited.”

“Since we were dwarflings?” Kili murmured innocently.

“Not that long,” Fili chuckled. “A decade, though, give or take.”

“I didn’t know it,” Kili whispered as he pressed his lips to Fili’s, “but I think I’ve been waiting for this, too.”

Fili smiled into the kiss and gave a soft, happy laugh. He then wrapped one arm around Kili’s shoulders and hooked the other beneath his knees, and in one deft motion he swept Kili up off the ground and into an embrace.

Kili laughed, but found it endearing just the same. He wrapped his hands around his brother’s strong neck and gazed up at him. Fili brought Kili to their paired bedrolls and laid him down upon the furs, then joined him there, side by side. He traced his fingers through the dusting of dark hair on Kili’s chest and stomach, and placed his hand upon his brother’s heart, where there was warmth and life beneath his fingertips.

This time, Kili kept his eyes open as Fili kissed him. Like that Fili looked serene and loving, and when Fili opened his eyes again and pulled back, Kili saw the same familiar blue that he had never known life without.

He knew then that they were like the sun and the moon, one the other’s complement. They had slept side by side every night for as long as Kili could remember. Though Fili would kick him if he snored, he would pull him close if he got cold. And when they joined together in battle, they moved as one. Kili fully knew that he trusted his brother so utterly and completely that they needed no ritual to prove it. He knew that he would die for Fili if it came to that. And Fili, he knew, would do no less for him.

As Kili lay there naked on the furs, he watched fondly as Fili sat up beside him and began to peel off his layers. Kili watched with fascination as Fili revealed the same, familiar body that Kili had seen a thousand times before. But now, it was as if he was seeing someone new, someone strong and hale, broad of shoulder and muscled in chest and waist and golden-haired beneath the clothing, someone whose rugged arms he yearned to feel around him, someone whom he yearned to feel within him.

When Fili joined him in nakedness and lay back down beside him, then covered them both beneath a blanket, Kili touched his brother, truly touched him, for the first time.

As they lay there, Fili slipped a leg between Kili’s knees and draped an arm over his waist, and there they rested a moment, limbs mingled.

“Are you all right?” Fili whispered.

“Of course,” Kili nodded. “How could I not be?”

“You have been through a lot tonight.”

Kili gave a soft laugh. “That’s all right.”

“I would not lie with you tonight if you did not wish it. If you are entirely spent, I can wait. You can sleep if need be.”

“That’s kind of you, brother.” Kili considered it sleepily for a moment. He was indeed tired, but he did not want to sleep, for sleeping meant that the morning would come too soon, and this precious moment would be lost in time and memory.

“I would stay awake with you just the same,” he whispered to his lover.

As if in response, Fili shifted his weight and slipped both legs between his brother’s thighs. They moved together; Kili rotated onto his back and parted his legs for Fili, who gently laid himself down upon his brother. Fili took some of his weight off Kili by bracing himself upon his elbows, but he was still strong and warm and heavy upon Kili’s chest, belly, and in the intimate regions of their bodies. As Fili kissed him again, Kili wrapped his brother in his arms and pulled him closer.

Slowly, Kili’s desire came back. It was a low, aching desire now more than a need, and could have gone unsatisfied if not for his longing for Fili. He could feel that Fili had grown thick and hard between them, desire unspent and burning with passion.

“Oh, Fili…” Kili sighed against his brother as the sense of desire blossomed in his loins again. Fili worked him slowly and lovingly, placing kisses tender upon Kili’s neck and shoulders and on the soft hair of Kili’s chest. He intertwined his fingers in Kili’s and gently pinned both hands up beside Kili’s head, then kissed him again.

“May I?” Fili asked when their lips finally parted. His blue eyes darted down his brother’s body in a mix of love and yearning and desire, then came back up to meet Kili’s gaze.

Kili nodded. Fili gave him a small smile and slipped down beneath the cover, hands and mouth touching his brother sensuously as he went.

Kili could feel Fili’s mouth and braids against his skin and arched a little into the touch when Fili took him in his mouth. He gave a soft grunt of pleasure as he came back to fullness and Fili’s talented tongue circled him and played across the sensitive skin on his underside. When he felt Fili’s fingertips on his entrance followed by the distinctive warm, wet feel of a tongue, Kili gasped.

“They really did a number on you back here, Kili.” Fili’s soft laugh was muffled by the blanket, but Kili felt every kiss perfectly well.

It seemed like that should have been forbidden. But how could something that felt so good, so wonderfully _good_ and was done in love possibly be forbidden? The question slipped his mind, for just then Fili darted his tongue up inside of Kili, and he whimpered in delight.

Kili felt his brother’s lips on the sensitive spot between his entrance and his stones, and Fili probed him gently with his fingertips. He dipped one finger into Kili’s pliant passageway, then another, and hooked them both forward. Kili moaned softly and felt another surge of desire between his legs.

“Fili…” He murmured. He said it again louder as Fili slid another digit in to join the first two and flicked his tongue against the tender skin that encircled his fingers. Kili arched back on the bedroll and squeezed his eyes shut with the pleasure. “I want you in me.”

“Hmmmm?” Fili hummed it like a question, but deep and resonant enough to send vibrations through Kili’s pelvis. Kili moaned.

“Please, Fili…” Kili buried his fingers in his brother’s braids. “Please…”

Fili emerged from beneath the covers with a twinkle in his eye. He wiped a thumb over his lower lip in a manner that Kili didn’t think was intentionally sexual, but somehow the gesture made Fili incredibly attractive.

“I want you in me,” Kili said again. “Take me, Fili.”

Fili said nothing, but gave a small nod as he positioned himself against Kili’s entrance. He slipped inside with ease. Somehow Kili felt finally, completely filled, as if this was what he had been yearning for all night.  
Above and within him, Fili gave a soft, deep sigh of pleasure. His eyes closed and a gentle flush rose in his cheeks as he began to move within Kili, gently swaying his hips, making love to his brother.

Sweat began to glisten everywhere on Kili’s body as Fili rocked into him, a little faster now. Fili then encircled Kili in his fist and slid his fingers in rhythm with his thrusts. He timed it so he filled his brother as his hand slid to Kili’s base, and his fingers squeezed Kili’s leaking head when his own member was nearly unsheathed. He moved within Kili like that, faster and faster until every single one of Kili’s breaths was a moan of pleasure.

“Aulë, Fili!”

As Fili thrust harder inside him, Kili cried out in unabashed, unfettered pleasure. He couldn’t think in words anymore, just feelings of want, of need, of desire, of wanting to be filled, of the pleasure of Fili inside him, the yearning to feel his brother fill him with seed until he was brimming. And it had to be Fili, it _had_ to be him, his brother whom he loved and always would love, and who with each kiss, each sensuous stroke, each deep roll of his hips, unmade him.

“Please, Fili…”

He keened then, and burned, and he began to beg, and somewhere in his mind he was proud to be his brother’s lover until finally, finally, _finally …_

Fili angled himself inside Kili and drove a series of quick, hard thrusts into him. At the same time, he stroked Kili to completion. Kili screamed as his release burst out of him into what little space was between them, splattering hot and sticky onto their chests. Every one of his spent muscles contracted to wring out his brother’s seed, and with a few final thrusts Kili felt Fili spread like liquid gold inside him.

The brothers moaned together in joined ecstasy. Soon, Fili stilled within Kili. He relaxed against his brother and whispered softly against his neck. Kili breathed deeply. At last, at last, he was satiated.

Fili stayed atop him, still buried within Kili, for a long time before he finally shifted his weight and slipped out. His small gasp was shared by his brother. Fili collapsed beside Kili, then wrapped his brother in his arms and intertwined his legs with Kili’s. Kili slipped an exhausted arm under Fili’s neck and pulled Fili's head onto his chest, cradling his brother to him. He combed his fingers through Fili's hair and watched his brother drift into a calm, contented sleep.

This, he knew, was love.

There they lay, breathing one the other’s breath, and Kili fell asleep at last.

 

* * * 

 

Thorin had watched them quietly from his place by the fire as they made love beneath the starlight. By the time they had collapsed into each other's arms, the flame had died down to embers. Now the brothers, his heirs, lay curled together like two halves of a single whole, one completing the other, as it had always been.

He gave a rare smile to no one but himself, for he had never been prouder to be a Dwarf.


End file.
